Trick or Treat
by Britactfan39
Summary: It's Halloween and the team are off to a party none of them want to attend but Grace has plans for the night that if she's right might just make the whole thing worthwhile.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:-** Halloween themed fun set in the earlier original cast days, fun, fluffy and smutty.

Trick or Treat 1/4

"Why am I doing this again?" I swear if he doesn't stop moaning I'm going to leave him here and get the tube home I only agreed to help because he practically begged.

"You're doing it because you don't know when to quit when you're ahead and stop pissing off the AC you've done it once too often now and none of us have any choice but to go to his bloody Halloween party."

"So how come I'm the only one shopping for a costume?"

"Because you normally hate Halloween the rest of us do these things every year we already have costumes. Hurry up I'd like to make it home in time to relax a bit before I have to get ready, I can't believe you left it to today it's Halloween and the party is tonight."

I was enjoying a lie in this morning when he called, for weeks he's been assuring us he had a costume sorted for the assistant commissioner's party tonight but did he? Did he hell so with the promise of a nice lunch as compensation I put on hold my afternoon plans to catch up on recorded TV and agreed he could pick me up at 12. It's now almost four we've had the lunch, which he grumbled the whole way through, and now we're in our 3rd fancy dress shop. It's Halloween today and everything worth having is gone personally I think the idea of him dressed in tight fitting Lycra with his pants on the outside as Superman is hilarious but he's not so sure. I may also have an ulterior motive for that but more of that later.

"Sir this is the only other thing we have in your size it's old stock but..."

"I'll take it." Oh god the first sign of anything that isn't a superhero and he's all over it, I suppose as Dracula he's at least getting in the spirit.

"Boyd you'll need teeth and some fake blood too." He's looking at me like I've taken leave of my senses he really has no idea about this Halloween lark as I turn to the sales man scanning the accessories behind the till. "You're a vampire Boyd you need to look the part, give him a set of teeth, one of those bottles of fake blood and a pot of the white face paint too."

"Grace what the hell am I supposed to do with all this? I thought it would just be a case of putting on the costume, turning up and trying not to kill anyone until I'd been there long enough to leave."

"If you're going to do it you might as well do it right."

"But what do I know about make-up and fake blood and all of this? Grace come on stop laughing at me!"

"I'm sorry but you're hilarious when you're acting like a 5 year old." I can't stop laughing it really is amusing to see him like this and it's not like I'm not going to help that was all part of my plan, well the revised version of my plan once I knew I'd be seeing him this afternoon. "Ok, buy a couple of bottles of my favourite wine and pay the cab tonight and I'll let you come home with me and get ready for the party there I'll help with your make-up."

"God Grace I'll buy you a crate of wine and hire a limo if that's what it takes to get you to help." I knew he'd say that, he's really hating every second of this but then I knew he would. See that thing I was going to get back to later here's what you need to know. The man now beaming at me gratefully is the love of my life, he doesn't know that though for now it's between you and me. I've known him nearly five years now and in that time I've fallen hopelessly in lust which developed into love and I've decided I'm sick of hiding the fact. Lately I've been getting the feeling he wants more too but he's not sure how to broach the subject, it's Halloween, I have a costume I hope will blow his mind and if I'm right the signals he's been sending are telling me to go for it. It's not one big thing, its lots of little things that alone would mean nothing but together they've given me the courage to take a chance. I could be completely wrong of course but I don't think I am. When we were forced to attend this party it felt like a sign and I'd already decided that by the end of the night I'd know one way or another but when he called this morning it was like someone was telling me the time was definitely right. "Two minutes I'll grab the wine will two bottles be enough?"

"Depends how drunk you want to be before we get there."

"I'll get three." I'm laughing again as he jumps out of the car at the off sales round the corner from my home. I can't tell you how nervous I am right now but it's excited nerves, he makes me feel like a teenager again, like I want to say and do things and take risks like no one has ever been able to make me want to before. "It's ok for me to leave the car at yours tonight isn't it? Grace? Earth to Grace?"

"Yes of course, sorry I was miles away." He's got back into the car and I was miles away, well not miles actually just round the corner later tonight in my bedroom with him doing...oh no don't go there Grace that's way too dangerous right now, way too dangerous. I've got to actually get through the party and play things right.

"Clearly. Penny for them?"

"I was thinking how much I'm looking forward to tonight."

"You're weird you know that?"

"What? We're going to a party, yeah it'll be full of people we don't want to spend time with but Mel, Spence and Frankie will be there and we can make the night enjoyable don't you think?" We've pulled up outside my house and he's killed the engine staring at me for a second. There it is, one of those moments where he holds my gaze a second longer than necessary and looks like what he's thinking is less than pure.

"Maybe, what are you going as don't tell me it's something predictable like a witch or a ghost or something."

"Oh no it's neither of those, you'll just have to wait and see but I think you'll like it." My turn to challenge him with my eyes and the smile he's giving me is so full of mischief it's all I can do not to reach for him right now and kiss him like he's never been kissed before. Oh I'm in so much trouble if I'm reading this all wrong I could be about to blow my entire world professionally and personally to hell. If I'm right though the risk is going to be more than worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:-** Halloween themed fun set in the earlier original cast days, fun, fluffy and smutty.

Trick or Treat 2/4

"Are you going to tell me about this costume of yours yet?" She's handed me a glass of wine and turned back to the stove. She insisted if we were going to start drinking before the party we had to eat as well. Within ten minutes she was whipping up a pasta sauce from scratch and throwing some spaghetti into boiling water.

"I said you'll have to wait and see."

"Tell me the theme at least." I'm desperate to know what she's going to the party dressed as. Something in the way she looked at me earlier when she talked about it made my pulse race; but then frankly everything she wears makes my pulse race. I know what you're thinking, I have a one track mind but that's not what it is honestly. I'm in love with her, not that it matters because she has never given me any reason to believe she could love me too but...well lately I get the feeling even if it's not love she would like things to change between us. For a while I convinced myself that I was imagining it but I'm now sure I'm not. When we flirt now there's more intensity to it, when she looks into my eyes she refuses to look away until I do. I think she wants me even if it's nothing to do with love for her I'll take that. To know what it's like to be with her I'll take what I can. I'd already decided tonight I was going to see if I could push her a little further would we finally get somewhere but to be invited back here, to be teased about how much I'm going to love her costume and the way she's looking at me now has only heightened my determination.

"No. Taste this I think it's missing something." She's captured my eyes again as she runs a spoon with sauce on it over her lips reaching for another and feeding me some of it too. God how she sucks on the spoon I've never seen anything so sexy. You've no idea the things I've imagined those lips doing to me, if she knew she'd probably slap me but I can't help it she's magnificent.

"Tastes fine to me, amazing in fact you're wasted on psychology you should do this for a living."

"What? Cooking or feeding attractive men?"

"Both." See you heard that didn't you she's definitely trying to tell me she wants more but then as soon as I decide that I'm attacked by another wave of terror that I might be wrong.

"Are you flirting with me Boyd?"

"Maybe but since you won't tell me what your costume is maybe I shouldn't bother." She's smiling at me now with a soft laugh and that's dangerous, very dangerous. Her laugh does things to me that shouldn't be possible. She has the most amazing voice but when she laughs that throaty quiet laugh of hers it's like a shot of pure arousal is sent straight to my groin.

"You're determined to keep acting like a five year old who sulking today are you? Patience detective."

"Never been a strong point of mine."

"Maybe you should see someone about that."

"Well I do know a very eminent and amazing psychologist but she seems to find me too amusing to be of any help." She's moved to the table beside me setting two bowls of pasta down and there's that laugh again and the mischievous twinkle in the startling blue of her eyes. Fuck I've got it bad for her I want nothing more than to tell her I love her but if she laid on the table in front of me now and asked me to screw her senseless that would do for a start. For a second I'm lost in that very dangerous image as she puts some of the spaghetti in her mouth licking the residual sauce off her lips and raising a questioning eyebrow at me.

"You ok there Boyd? You're not eating; you said the sauce was ok."

"It is perfect it's not the sauce it's...never mind it's not important I'm just still being impatient."She knows I'm not telling her the whole truth but she's not pressing me on it, not yet anyway.

"Well eat up then we'll both go get ready, once you are I'll help you with your teeth." Oh god she had to mention that again didn't she? She's having way too much fun at my expense with all this. See these are the moments when I think I'm wrong, when I think everything that goes on between us is playful flirting and banter to her and nothing more. That's when I think I'm going to make a complete idiot of myself later but I can't help it.

"And when you're helping me with my teeth will you finally let me see your costume? Give me a hint Grace what colour is it?"

"Black, it's Halloween it should be black."

"Does it touch all the parts of you that you deserve to show off? You know as well as I do there'll be a dozen men at that party tonight including the AC himself who would love to think they'd be taking you home at the end of the night."

"Let's just say it's certainly fitted and doesn't leave much room to wear anything underneath it. They can look all they want but do you really think I dress to please any of them?" She's challenging me with her eyes as for a second we eat in silence. I am going to have to spend the whole evening with Grace Foley in tight fitting something or other while desperate to get close to her like I always am when we're together. My mind is filled with images of what the outfit might be and why it leaves no room for anything underneath. Not only that but she pointed that fact out to me, she wanted me to know that she would likely be naked under her costume. She wanted me to know she wasn't dressing to please any of the other men in the room too, you know I have to asked don't you, I can't stop myself.

"I can't imagine you dressing to please any man Grace but is there someone you'd like to at least be impressed when they see you tonight?"

"Maybe. I mean Spence is a good looking man don't you think?" Now she's openly teasing me as she winks playfully "Tell you what, I'm going to start getting ready feel free to use the bathroom as well as the spare room I'll use m en-suite maybe then your impatience will be quelled and we can go to the party."

"Don't take too long I know what women are like I'll book a cab for 7:30 we don't want to be first there but we don't want to be later either." She's walked away from me with instructions to leave the clearing up and get ready. I don't need telling twice the sooner I'm ready the sooner get to see her again and most importantly what she's wearing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Aren't you ready yet? I've managed to put the teeth in myself and put some of the fake blood on my shirt and on them. I'm not wearing that white makeup it would be impossible to get back out of my beard so I'm ready and the taxi will be here in ten minutes." I'm standing outside her bedroom door and before you ask no I have never been inside, until we came up the stairs and she opened the door making sure I got a view of the enormous bed inside I didn't even know where it was.

"Two minutes I'm just finishing my makeup." I'm rooted to the spot as I wait for her to open the door and I can tell you my pulse is racing so fast it feels like my chest might explode. "Ok I'm coming out."

"Hurry up or the cab will be here before I get a chance to see your costume!" She's finally opened the door and my jaw has dropped. I know it has because the smile she's giving me is so seductive and satisfied that I'm now 100% sure she wants this as much as I do. She's standing in front of me in fitted skin tight satin, boned bodice and a skirt that clings amazingly to her hips and ass on it's way to her ankles. The outfit is topped off by dark sensual make up, black stilettos and a satin wrap with embroidered spiders all over it.

"Elvira, do you like it?" Do I like it? Holy shit I can't move and she's right that clings so tightly if there was any hint of underwear below it I'd see it. Instead the bodice pushes her breast together and up to form the most perfect cleavage I think I've ever seen and I know the satin on her hips is touching nothing but naked skin. Oh shit I'm in trouble I'm willing my body not to react but it's not happening as I feel all the blood in my veins rush straight to my cock.

"Like it? Jesus Grace you're going to give half the men in that room tonight a heart attack and the other half a raging hard-on. It's stunning; you look stunning you're going to knock them dead."

"And you? Do I knock you dead? Heart attack or hard-on?" My nod is exactly the response she wanted and as her eyes scan my body I know I don't need to answer the second part of the questions she can see for herself. With the smallest of smiles she's laughed again and that's not helping at all. She's walking away from me and it's only now that I can see the large ankle to mid thigh split in the skirt. She has amazing legs and right now I'm desperate to feel them wrapped around me. I don't know how I'm going to make it through the party without pinning her against a wall and showing everyone there how she drives me wild. I know for sure now that if I don't screw this up tonight could have the exact end I want and suddenly being forced to attend the party doesn't seem so bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note:-** Halloween themed fun set in the earlier original cast days, fun, fluffy and smutty.

Trick or Treat 3/4

"You knew exactly what affect seeing you in that dress would have on me." Things have escalated a lot quicker than I was expecting but honestly I'm not complaining the evening is just getting better and better. We're in the cab on the way to the hotel where the party is and his fingers are resting touching mine between us on the back seat as he stares at me. You and I both know how I hoped he'd react to my costume but I'd no idea just how instant and startling the reaction would be. There are no doubts anymore we both know how the night is going to end and now I have every intention of enjoying myself. I plan on teasing him, winding him up with raw desire until by the time we get home again he'll be able to focus on nothing but all the things he wants to do to me.

"I knew how I hoped you'd react. Will you come home with me tonight?" I've brought my lips close to his ear pressing my body against his side. God he makes me want to act in ways and do things that no one has ever made me want to before. "Seeing your reaction was amazing but I want to feel it too, in my hand, my mouth, inside me I've been imagining what that would be like for years now."

"Just try and stop me Grace, I've been thinking about it for years too. I was going to bring it up later but..."

"But you took one look at me and something came "up" and gave you away?"

"Umm." He's nodded and turned toward me to kiss me as I move just out of reach. Mean, yes, but very fun. "Grace...I'm sorry...I ..."

"Don't apologise I want you to kiss me as much as you want to but not yet. Good things come to those who wait haven't I shown you that already today? Patience Peter."

"How can I be patient with you looking like that now that I know you want me too? Can't we just forget about the party and go back to your place I promise you'll not regret it." He has no idea how tempting that is and I know he's only half joking. If I said yes right now he'd have the driver turn around so fast our head's would spin. That's not the plan, I suppose I could give a little though couldn't I? I've placed my hand gently on his chest leaning into him and kissing him, an odd sensation given that he's wearing a set of false vampire teeth but still amazing. I've let us both get lost for a second in that first kiss before pulling away and the groan he's given at the loss of connection is so satisfying you wouldn't believe it. "Grace you realise after tonight I can't just go back to how things were, once I've been with you I won't be able to stop, you see what you do to me now? What you've always been able to do to me."

"I didn't start this wanting a tension relieving one night stand Peter you know me better than that. I sincerely hope that once you been with me you won't want to stop because I have every confidence that I won't want to either." We've almost reached the venue and the way he's looking at me now is heating my blood to alarming levels.

"Good but we may have another problem I can be a jealous man Grace and all those men I was talking about earlier as still going to be looking at you, in fact they won't be able to keep their eyes off you. There's a very good possibility I'll get possessive. Is that likely to be an issue?" He's smiling at me and my heart is racing. Peter Boyd the object of my deepest darkest fantasies just said he will be jealous if other men are looking at me. Oh god. I know I should tell him he's being ridiculous or even at last pretend to be upset that he would think of me as something he now possesses but I know that's not how he sees it really. Besides, kill me for loving the fact he doesn't want me being with anyone else.

"No because I think I might find myself prone to jealousy and possessiveness where you're concerned too. Just remember they can look all they want it's you I'm taking home later, you I picked this dress thinking of and you I can't wait to feel make love to me." We've pulled up outside and for a second he's taken the initiative from me lowering his head his head and softly kissing the pulse point on my neck. That's always been one of my most sensitive spots and feeling him kiss me there makes it impossible not to moan softly. He's paid the cab and is helping me out of the car clearly revelling in the reaction he's just elicited from me.

"I'll remember that reaction later I'm looking forward to finding all the parts of you that make you moan like that." His voice is a whisper as he rests his hand on the small of my back and leads me into the party, my head is spinning and I've got to think of a way to get back a little control. I can feel the slight dampness on my neck and I know what it is but he hasn't noticed. I could and probably should wipe it off before we move to the table where the rest of our team are waving at us but I don't think I will. Not yet. We have very observant colleagues and while I already have a plan to explain it away I bet Boyd will panic the second someone mentions it.

"Wow Grace you look amazing!" Spence has just stood up and kissed me gently on the cheek taking a step back and staring at me again. "That's quiet some dress."

"Thank you Spencer you all look great too I'd say we've done our unit proud." I've smiled as Frankie looks from me to Boyd and I know she's noticed.

"Great costume too Boyd but have you been getting a little too into character?"

"Yeah you realise you're not actually a vampire." Mel has noticed too as Boyd glances at my neck and smiles. Safe to say I didn't see that coming. "Have you been trying to bite Grace on the way here?"

"Yeah you'd be amazed how she reacts if you bite her right there."

"Yeah right, you're both hilarious." Spence has burst into laughter and the girls have joined in as I stare at him in shock.

"Drinks? Grace come and give me a hand." We've walked away from the table and he's smiling at me. "Did you really think I didn't know I'd left some of that horrible fake blood on your neck? Just a little physical reminder of how I just made you react."

"What would you have done if they'd believed you?"

"I knew they wouldn't but if they had I was quite sure you'd save us." I've reached to wipe the sticky red fluid off my neck and he's shook his head. "Leave it, I like seeing it every time you feel it remember how much I loved hearing you moan and how much I'm looking forward to making it happen over and over later."

"Just hearing you say that is making it very hard for me not to let you hear it again right now/" He's ordered two bottles of wine and stared at me with a gaze that is verging on predatory and it's doing indecent things to me. Nice going Grace so much for taking back the upper hand he's three nil up at the minute.

"Boyd. Doctor Foley, glad you could make it." The assistant commissioner has appeared beside us and he's talking to us both but the only place he's looking is directly at my breasts. Oh and there it is a gentle but possessive touch on my arm that would mean nothing to anyone watching but I know what it means. Did I mention how amazing it is that he's already so protective?

"You didn't give us much of a choice sir." The barely contained contempt in Boyd's voice is hilarious and the AC simply nods.

"Indeed but had I not we'd have been denied the sight of the doctor in that frankly stunning costume. Grace may I have the first dance of the evening?" He's holding out his hand to me and I know I should say no. I should come up with an excuse but I need some way to take back a little control as I nod and feel Boyd tense beside me as the other man leads me onto the dance floor. I can feel his eyes burning into us as the AC takes me in his arms and tries to place his hands on my ass. No you don't I want Boyd to watch but I also want to remind him I'm all his now.

"Hands above my waist please assistant commissioner." I've said it in the sweetest most benign way but my point is clear as he nods.

"Call me Andrew, you know you are stunning in that dress you make every other woman here look positively plain. My car is picking me up at the end of the night I'd be happy to take you home on my way." Boyd has walked past just at the moment that he's propositioned me and his reaction is instant as he stops behind the other man's back and glares at me.

"Sorry Andrew I have my lift home organised. Thanks for the offer anyway." The smile Boyd has given me before staring at his boss with barely veiled contempt is wonderful.

"Pity, I've always thought you were a striking woman Grace you're lost on the CCU you should be working with the rest of us doing real good not stuck in the dungeon."

"I think what we do is real good and I won't want to work anywhere else, I'm perfectly happy where I am." The song has ended and before he can reply or expect me to keep dancing with him Spence is by his side.

"Excuse me sir can I cut in?" With a slight scowl he's stepped aside and let Spence take his place. "I thought maybe you would want saved he was looking at you like he wanted to get you out of here and out of that dress too."

"Yeah he asked if I wanted a lift home, seriously did he really think I'd want anything to do with a man who insists on talking to my breasts not my face?"

"You can't blame him, it's a great dress he's not the only one staring. There's not a department head in the room right now not thinking if they could poach you away from us in the hope if you were working with them they might persuade you to sleep with them." I know he's teasing his words are nothing like the lecherous ones from the AC, if anything he's being protective. We're not just colleagues we're a family and he'd have no more interest in me than he would in his mother.

"Yes well let them look like I just said to him I'm perfectly happy where I am thanks."

"Good to hear. The boss wasn't happy he doesn't like the idea of anyone trying to steal you away from us you should have heard him when he got back to the table." I've smiled innocently at him and shook my head as if Boyd is simply being his usual infuriating self. In fact I'm actually delighted he reacted like he did but then you know that. The song ends and I've given Spence a gentle kiss on the cheek before heading back to the table taking the glass of wine Boyd has help out to me.

"Is what Boyd's saying right did he just hear the assistant commissioner coming on to you?" Frankie is totally amused by the whole situation as I meet Boyd's eyes again.

"He asked if I wanted him to take me home, it was the offer of a lift that's all."

"Like hell it was the second he got his hands on you he was trying to feel you up and he was way too interested in your boobs. It was creepy." Mel has actually wrinkled her nose at the thought of being pawed by him and I have to agree with her it was not a pleasant experience.

"He's a slimy bastard he always has been." I've sat at the table beside Boyd and slipped my foot out of my shoe and am running it gently over his ankle. I love how just that small amount of contact is enough to stop him speaking further.

"So ladies which of you is going to be lucky enough to have the next dance with me?" Spence has looked at Mel and Frankie wiggling his eyebrows playfully as the band starts playing a faster more modern song. "Actually to that music I reckon I could handle you both if you don't mind sharing."

"You are so bloody full of yourself." Frankie is laughing at him but she and Mel have both got up and followed him to the dance floor anyway.

"That wasn't fair Doctor Foley you deliberately agreed to dance with him and made sure I heard your conversation. That's not playing nicely." He's not looking at me as he speaks instead he's staring at the dance floor but his hand is on my thigh and the electricity it's sending through me is breath taking.

"If you heard the conversation you'll have heard me tell him I already have plans to get home."

"Yes I did but I also saw him almost bury himself in your cleavage, you know he'll be going home later and jacking off thinking about what he'd have done to you if you'd said yes?"

"Maybe but isn't what you will be actually doing be much better?" He's finally met my eyes again as he nods and I'm about to continue teasing when we're interrupted.

"Detective superintendent fantastic costume... yours looks like you really tried too Doctor Foley." Like I really tried? What the hell? The young, blond, leggy PC Cathcart from the station front desk has arrived at our table in a "sexy nurse" costume that leaves nothing to the imagination and is practically fawning over Boyd like I'm not even here. "Want to dance with me?"

"Sorry I don't dance." Ha take that! God how childish do I sound but he doesn't you'd be amazed the number of times over the years I've tried to get him to dance just to feel his arms around me.

"Don't be silly it's a party!" She's grabbed his arm pulling him to his feet his hand leaving my leg as she does. My skin is still tingling for the loss of contact as she gets him to the middle of the dance floor draping herself over him provocatively. For a second he looks shell shocked until he sees me looking and rests his hands on her hips letting her gyrate against him in time with the music.

"Oh god Cathcart's got Boyd onto the dance floor. I just heard her tell him if he's feeling lonely she'll help him out of his costume later. She's brazen that one she has such a reputation in the station I mean who comes to a work party in a costume that barely covers your ass and wears a thong?" Mel has slipped into the table beside me as Frankie and Spence continue to dance. I can't take my eyes off Boyd as he briefly meets my eyes before looking away again. "You know the gossip is that she has had every senior officer except Boyd maybe she'll finish the set tonight he looks like he's enjoying himself."

"Excuse me, bathroom. Refill the glasses especially mine." I've got up from the table moving across the room toward the hallway and I can feel Boyd's eyes watching my every move. I don't think I've ever felt so jealous and possessive in my whole life, god I'm not exactly a teenager I should be able to control my reactions better.

"Where are you going?" Hands have reached for me in the hallway pulling me into one of the small storage closets near the bathrooms before looking up and down the hall and closing the door.

"Well I was going to the bathroom you looked like you were enjoying yourself I didn't want to interrupt" He's grinning at me now because he knows the tables have turned. Shit!

"You remember how I reacted earlier to just the sight of you?" I've nodded and he's taken my hand resting it on his groin where there has clearly been no reaction to the younger woman's attentions. "Well she was practically fucking me in the middle of the dance floor and nothing. You feel me now how hard I am again already just because you close and touching me? It's only ever been you Grace since the moment I laid eyes on you it's only ever been you who can make me react like that even though until tonight I'd never even been allowed to touch you."

I've started moving my hand and I swear I never had any intention of doing anything like this here but he's so close and so hard and I'm desperate to see how far is desire for me will let him go. I've backed him against the wall reaching behind me and turning the lock on the closet door. Dropping to my knees unbuttoning and unzipping his trousers I've released his rock hard cock into my hands. God he's big and I'm desperate to taste him.

"Grace ...oh shit...you don't have to do that I can wait..."

"I know I don't have to but I want to." I've taken him back into my mouth and I know he's desperate to stop me. He can't though I've always prided myself on my ability to leave a man completely helpless once he's in my mouth and with him I want to do it even more.

"Oh god Grace I wanted the first time I came with you to be inside you...fuck...you're...oh fuck keep that up and I'm going to cum right here..." His hands have laced in my hair and I know all self control is gone as I reach up gently fondling his balls causing him to trust involuntarily into my mouth. I can taste the beginning of his climax and I know just how to push him over the edge as I graze my teeth over his cock sucking hungrily as I take him back into my mouth. It's all it takes and he's cumming with a whispered scream of my name as I lap up everything he has to give.

"I'll bet good money Cathcart couldn't have done that to you either." He's leaning back against the wall gasping for air as I tuck his softening cock back into his trousers, standing and kissing him before reaching for the handle of the door again.

"Where the hell are you going now?" His eyes have snapped open as he hears the lock turn again and I know he's desperate to touch me, to make me give up but I'm not going to let him. I feel amazing right now and so turned on he could have me cumming just as hard as I had him with hardly a touch. I told you I was going to torture him didn't I? By the time he finally gets his hands on me he'll be so desperate that nothing but pleasing me will matter.

"Back to the party we'll be missed if we're any longer." The groan he's given as I open the door slipping out through it and leaving him behind is such a rush. I can't wait for this to be over, to get him home and in the mean time nothings stopping me continuing to enjoy myself is it? I didn't think so and I've only just got started.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note:-** Halloween themed fun set in the earlier original cast days, fun, fluffy and smutty.

Trick or Treat 4/4

"Grace would you like to dance?" I've finally made it back to the party after regaining some composure and she's sitting at the table chatting and laughing like she hasn't just given me the blow job of my life.

"Wow that dress really must have magical powers if you've got the boss to voluntarily offer to dance. We thought you were off somewhere playing tonsil tennis with Cathcart. You know according to Peterson you're the only SIO in the building she's not screwed we thought she was angling to complete her set." Spence is grinning at me now as Grace stands up and I meet his eye for a second.

"Well she'll have to live with an incomplete set, she's not my type. Far too brazen and cheap I prefer seductive elegance myself."

"You don't actually think..." He's turned to the girls as we walk away and I hear Mel laugh.

"No he's messing with your head Spence I don't know why you keep trying to play him he bests you every time."

"They really have no idea do they?" I've taken her in my arms pulling her close as she shrugs slightly.

"I don't think they are that blind I just think they don't want to look at the two of us and imagine that..."

"Imagine that not ten minutes ago your mouth was around my cock making me cum harder than I ever have in my life before?"

"Umm, yeah that." She's looking up at me now with a satisfied smile that makes my blood heat at just the memory of those lips. "Harder than you ever have before huh?"

"Oh yes, who knew you'd be so good at that?"

"If you think I'm good at that just wait. What I can do while actually making love to you will blow your mind." God I'm completely addicted to her already. She's lowered her voice and moved closer as she whispers in my ear. "You know it's almost 4 years since I last let a man make love to me. Once I met you I didn't want anyone else. I was head over heels in lust the first time you smiled at me. I am so wet right now have you any idea how hot and tight I'm going to be when finally take me?"

"Jesus Grace." My mind is spinning with the images what she has just said has thrown up as I look into her eyes and can't believe what I'm hearing. She could have had half the men in this room tonight has proved that and yet there's been no one? "No one at all? In all that time Grace?"

"No one, just my fantasies of you and some frustration filled nights alone in my bed...actually who am I trying to kid a lot of frustration filled nights alone. The things I've imagined you doing to me, god some of them are positively indecent. The number of times since we met that I've cum screaming your name alone is unbelievable. I can't wait to do it tonight with you actually there."

"We need to get out of here Grace or you are going to give me a heart attack. Remember earlier when you asked me what it was for me heart attack or hard on? Well you've repeatedly achieved the hard on tonight if you keep this up I will have a heart attack as well." She's laughing at me now, that quiet, playful laugh and there it is the inevitable twitch in my groin that I know she can feel this time.

"Seems to me you're closer to hard again than dead I've got to say I love your recovery rate that's going to be a lot of fun later, I can be an insatiable woman and I don't think you're going to disappoint me at all."

"It's your laugh it does that to me every time."

"Really? I must file that away for future reference and I want to leave as much as you do but we can't before the raffle and the buffet you know that." The music has ended and the AC has taken the stage to say the buffet is available she needs to stay where she is though at least for a second until I can get myself back under control. She has other ideas though she's walking in front of me close enough to cover my discomfort but not to appear over familiar until we get back to the table. Sitting beside me she chats and smiles like everything is normal until Spence, Mel and Frankie get up to join the long queue for food at the other side of the room. The way we're sitting now the table cloth is mercifully hiding me from the waist down but it's also hiding her and I've suddenly had a very wicked thought. Last time we sat the split in her dress was on the other side so even with my hand on her thigh it was blocked by the satin of her dress. Now though I have unrestricted access to naked thigh and we both know if I get to the top of it there's nothing to save her there either. Sorry but it has to be done.

"Boyd..." The warning in her tone is evident but I'm ignoring it. She knows me well enough to know if she actually said no, told me to stop I would just like she would have earlier but she won't anymore than I did. As my fingers inch up her thigh under the fabric I know unless the others come back to the table this minute she's going to let me do exactly what I want. God she wasn't joking she's so wet as I finally dip my fingers into her most intimate folds for the first time. She's staring straight ahead now as if nothing is happening but I can hear how her breathing has changed as I lower my voice so only she can hear over the noise of the room.

"You feel amazing do you have any idea how many times I've cum with your name on my lips too. Not just at home, in the office behind my desk when you've left, in the gents when being close to you got too much for me, you're the only woman who can make me so hard I couldn't function with barely a look Grace. I can't wait to taste you later, touch all of you, cum buried deep inside you. For now though I'll settle for making you cum in front of this room full of people because you're powerless to do anything else while I'm touching you." I'm not looking at her either, to anyone passing we're just two colleagues chatting quietly, no one would know that under the table she's painfully gripping my thigh to stop herself calling out as she lifts her glass to her lips sipping her wine. I can tell she's close to climax and you have no idea what the thought of that is doing for me as I increase the pressure of my fingers and turn just in time. In an instant she's gripping the stem of her glass, her nails digging into my thigh, as her eyes darken when they meet mine. I've done it. I know just by looking at her, fuck she's stunning at this very second. Slowing down but not stopping I bring her down as her grasp loosens and a smile that is completely seductive and satisfied crosses her lips. "Good?"

"You really need to ask? I have a feeling when I get you out of those trousers later I'm going to have drawn blood. That was dangerous Peter, much more dangerous than when I did to you at least there was a door and a lock between us and discovery. What would you have done if they'd come back or someone had stopped to speak to us?" There's no actually irritation in her voice just deep satisfaction laced desire.

"I'd have stopped."

"And I'd have killed you."

"Why? Was it that good?" I know I'm teasing her now as I lift a napkin from the table bringing it out of sight of the room and drying off my fingers before resting them back on her thigh.

"Let's just say it was every bit as good as you claim what I did to you was."

"Grace are you ok? You're looking flushed; it's so warm in here isn't it? You should take your wrap off I had to earlier." Mel's back at the table with Frankie and Spence and Grace has instantly snapped back to her composed self as she slips the wrap off giving me a view of her naked shoulders and that magnificent cleavage again.

"Yes they've the heating up far too high it's mild for October what's the food like? I had some pasta before I arrived so I'm not that hungry is it worth standing in line?"

"I wouldn't bother." Spence has held up a sausage roll that has instantly flopped the image causing all of them to laugh as I glare at Grace knowing that she's doing it less out of amusement and more as a means of torture. "Considering what we paid for the tickets for this thing you'd think they'd at least put on a decent spread."

"Did anyone up there say when the raffle is being drawn? I'm starting to get seriously pissed off and our Doctor Foley says I'm not allowed to leave till after it." Grumpy and like it's all her fault, you're wondering why I'm going down that route aren't you? Well I'm doing it because that's exactly what they expect me to do and she's playing along because it's exactly what they expect of her too.

"Boyd I'm not gluing you to the seat if it bothers you that much just leave I simply said I wanted to be here for the raffle."

"No not gluing me but you know we're sharing a cab so I can't leave until you do."

"Maybe I should take up the AC's offer of a lift home instead then."

"Ok you two enough! Grace put him out of his misery we promise if you win anything well claim it for you. He's done well not to argue with anyone or hit the aforementioned AC for trying to steal you away from us in the first place." Thank you Mel I can always rely on her to want me off side the second I get grumpy and she thinks Grace and I might actually fight.

"Yeah go on its passed your bed time old timers we've got it from here." Oh Spence see this is the point where normally I'd stay on principle but not tonight. Grace is rolling her eyes at me as she gets her wrap and bag and gives an exasperated sigh.

"Ok well I'll get him out of your hair then and let you three enjoy the rest of the night but I'll be checking if I win the case of wine or the Scottish mini break and you don't tell me I'll make you regret it." She's stood up and slipped out from behind the table giving each of them a gentle hug before walking away as I follow. She's swaying her hips gently knowing I'm watching every movement she makes, I'm not even bothering to hide it anymore as we get outside and she hails a cab before getting into it. The second we've given the address to driver I've removed the god awful false teeth that have been annoying me all night and my lips are on hers. I'm completely lost in her and how amazing she feels now that there is no one but a disinterested driver to see us. London cabbies have seen it all, I doubt we are the first couple he's seen make good use of the drive home tonight and I doubt we'll be the last.

"I thought that night was never going to end. God Grace I can't wait to get you home. The things you've done tonight, that we've done have been mind blowing but nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you when we get there." She's nodding as her lips immediately meet mine again and I can't resist the urge to explore. The sound she made earlier with just the smallest of kisses on her collar bone has been playing over in my mind all night and as I kiss my way down her neck the surge of satisfaction I get when I hear it again is mind blowing.

"Inside now." Her words are throaty and desperate as the cab pulls up outside her home and I pay the driver. The door is open, no lights even lit as we tumble toward the stairs. Right now I want her, all of her. I want her skin, her lips, I want her voice, her cries of pleasure I want it all to belong to me and I don't think she has any intention of denying me. I want to give as much as I take, I want to give her all those things too I know she is as desperate as I am as we fall through the door of her bedroom and with a single flick of the bedside lamp she's staring at me. She has the most amazing eyes and right now they are locked with mine in a way that makes me feel hypnotised. We're both finding it impossible to be apart for more than a few seconds as we are drawn back together again hands reaching for fabric. In no time she's naked in front of me and my breath is stolen for a second. "Disappointed?"

"Like hell." There was a tease to her voice the question not really serious, a woman like Grace Foley knows what she can do to a man, she proved that perfectly earlier. That's what makes what she told me on the dance floor so astounding, she's waited, she's wanted me and she was prepared to wait until she thought I wanted her. Fuck she could have had me the day after we met if she'd given me even a hint.

"Lose the rest of the costume Peter." She climbed onto the bed, I told you earlier her bed looked enormous didn't I? Well it is and right now she's lying in the middle of if propped up on pillows running one hand over her breasts and another over her stomach toward the place I want to touch more than anything.

"No you don't." I've shed the last of my clothes at speed and am beside her before she gets there. "You've had to touch there yourself enough in the last few years it's all mine now."

My lips are running down her stomach pushing her thighs gently apart as she groans under my touch. I've never felt more powerful than I do right at this second. The woman I have desired more than any other I can remember in my life is completely powerless under my touch. She smells amazing, the mix of musk and arousal and...fuck I want to taste her so badly.

"Peter...oh fuck I thought we'd done teasing I thought you wanted me..."

"I do and I'm in the process of taking you but if you haven't noticed I need to work harder." I've nipped my way down one of her thighs, testing her for the things that drive her wild and it seems I've found one of them as all her protests stop. "You like that? I had a feeling you might."

"Do it again a little harder this time." I don't know what it was, call it instinct that made me test her in that way but it's been worth it as I repeat the same thing on her other thigh finally parting her folds and repeating the action on her clit. Carrying on alternating between nipping and soothing sucks while letting my nails trace her thighs her cries are becoming louder, more desperate by the second. I need her to cum right now more than anything I want to taste it like she tasted me earlier. "Peter! Oh god yes...yes...ooooooohhhhhh fuck I'm..."

"Jesus Christ Grace that was amazing, god it's true what they say it's the quiet one's you've got to..." I'm trying to tell her how mind blowing what we just did was but she's suddenly moved and I'm pinned to the bed as she looks down at me with simple raw lust.

"It was out of this world but it wasn't what I wanted I told you I can be insatiable and right now I hope there's something you'd rather be doing that finding my blurred line between pleasure and pain Detective. We have the rest of time to discover those things."

"Umm we do and you're right I..." Oh god I've tried to move so I've the upper hand again but she she's shook her head she's deliberately positioned herself so that the tip of my cock is right at her core but I can't do anything to deepen the connection.

"When we left here tonight I was determined by the time we got back you'd be able to do nothing but pin me to the bed and fuck me to within an inch of my life. It seems like letting you have a little release in the middle of the evening was a mistake. Do you know how much it turned me on to hear that sometimes you can't leave your office or have to excuse yourself because you need relief from what being close to me does to you? Clearly now you've cum in my mouth all that desire has gone but..."

"Like fuck it has." She's completely broken any control I had and she knows it as I push her back onto the bed, pulling her legs over my shoulders and slamming into her.

"Oh god yes...like that...harder Peter please..." She's finally given up completely this time letting me take her like I've been wanting to since the second she walked out of this room in that dress earlier. I want to possess her and I know that's exactly the reaction she wants as her screams get louder and more desperate.

"Tell me what you want Grace, I can't believe how good you feel, how tight you are I won't last, tell me what you want." I've never felt a connection like it, none as intense as this, never wanted a moment not to end as much as I wish this one would go on forever. Her entire body is mine at this second and I'm hers.

"Take me harder Peter, take me deeper...please, show me what you've been wanting to do to me all this time...oh god yes I'm cumming cum with me Peter I want to feel you cum inside me...oh god oh god oh god..."

"Fuck!" it's all I can say as she shatters around me and I feel like pure fire is pouring out of me into her. I swear I've never felt anything like the heat and intensity that's consuming me now.

"Are you ok?" Her voice is still raspy and breathless but she's moved her legs and wrapped her arms around me a little more capable of rational thought than I am as I roll us so we're still tangled together but face to face.

"Not sure...fuck Grace...so much better than..."

"Than you imagined even though what you imagined was actually pretty bloody amazing." I've simply nodded as she does too and I know this is it. If she ever walks away from me now I'll be lost to anyone who comes after her. No one else would match up. "We have so much time to make up for; so much to learn about what pleases each other. Lucky we agreed we want this to be more than a one night thing huh?"

She's teasing. She's actually fucking teasing me and all I can do is kiss her again and think how much more interesting my life has just become. Halloween may still be a load of shit but with her sensual tricks and mind blowing treats it could quickly become my favourite time of year.


End file.
